


Sexy on the kitchen Floor

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's not used to being nice to Harry's friends. They fight and kiss and make-up. And are sexy on the kitchen floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy on the kitchen Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: Picture of two naked men on the floor.

“You don’t understand!” Draco yelled at Harry.  
  
“You’re damn right I don’t. I don’t see how you can’t respect my friends.” Harry yelled right back.   
  
“I don’t mean to call them those names Harry, I really don’t, I just … it’s a hard habit to break out from.” Draco said, his voice pleading. Harry looked over at him, and softened a bit at the sad look on his face.  
  
“I really don’t like fighting with you Draco, but I can’t continue defending you from my friends when you act like a foul git when we see them.” Harry replied, tired of this argument.   
  
“I love you Harry, but I’m still getting used to being friends with Granger and Weasley. Please, just... give me another chance.” Draco begged.  
  
“I will. You know I will. I love you too. How about, you strip for me, and we’ll see how quick I am to forget about this.” Harry said, turning the atmosphere fraught with sexual tension, instead of anger.   
  
Draco was seldom one to admit he was in the wrong, but he knew Harry had a really short thread when it came to his friends, beside, Harry had just given him a way out.   
  
So, without further ado, Draco started stripping. By the time he was standing naked as the day he was born, Harry had already taken off his own shoes and socks, jacket and tie. Draco closed the gap between them, before unbuttoning Harry’s pants and pushing them down. He all but ripped off his shirt, although, somehow managing to get it off without ruining it.  
  
After they’d both stripped, Harry gripped Draco’s head and drew him in for a kiss. It started as a battle of tongues, but soon, they both gave up on fighting, like they had with the words and sank to the floor. The last coherent thought Draco had that night, was, _How sexy we must look, tangled here on the kitchen floor._


End file.
